


Dog Days For Victuri

by phoenixwaller



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dogs, Flirting, Fluff, Fun, Innuendo, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Swimming Pools, Wingman Christophe Giacometti, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, hints of phichimetti, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: The AC's on the fritz, and Yuri is melting. When Phichit asks him to take Vicchan to the pool for a Dog Days of Summer event, he agrees.Victor's taking Makkachin to the pool for the day, but runs into the most beautiful man he's ever met in the dressing room. However, it seems that the cutie with the mini-poodle has somebody hanging all over him.Cue a friendly competition between dogs, with the prize being Yuri's attention.





	Dog Days For Victuri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GenuineFirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineFirefly/gifts).



> This was a request from GenuineFirefly, and was just a lot of fun to write. 
> 
> Hope everybody enjoys!

Yuri leaned back on the couch, attempting to move as little as possible. Despite wearing his shortest shorts and a thin tee, and having the fan blowing right on him, nothing beat the heat.

A whine sounded from the floor and he let his arm drape over the edge of the couch to ruffle his fingers through the thick fur of his toy poodle, Vicchan.

“Sorry boy,” Yuri groaned. “There’s nothing I can do about it.”

As if on cue, the dog huffed in protest.

“You can say that again…” Yuri muttered.

Yuri was content to let lethargy take over; allow the whirr of the fan lull him to sleep when pounding on the door jolted him.

“Yuuuuuuuri!!!!”

Yuri groaned. “It’s too hot Phichit. Let yourself in.”

The sound of a key in the lock, then the creak of hinges.

“Did Seung-gil come back early or someth…” Yuri started before he found himself with a lap full of husky.

“Hi Hyun Ki,” Yuri said, attempting to push off the dog. “It’s nice to see you too, but it’s far too hot for lap dogs.”

The only source of relief disappeared as Phichit flopped into a chair and pulled the fan around to face him.

“Hey,” Yuri protested. “I need that or I’ll melt!”

“Why’s it so hot?” Phichit asked, fanning himself with his shirt.

“AC’s on the fritz again,” Yuri replied. “Building super says they’re waiting on a part.”

“That’s perfect then,” Phichit said, smile in his voice. “Come with me!”

“The only way you’re moving me from this couch is with an hour in a walk-in freezer, or maybe an ice rink.”

Phichit laughed. “How about the pool?”

“I dunno Phich… It’ll be full of nothing but screaming kids…”

“Not today!” Phichit declared.

Yuri turned his head to glance at Phichi from one eye. “Why do you say that?”

“Well, it’ll still have the screaming kids, but today the pool’s hosting a dog days of summer event!”

“It’s a dog day of summer all right. It’s hot enough to feel like a dog’s armpit.”

“Gross!” Phichit retorted. “But that’s not the point. The point is that there are gonna be dogs, lots and lots of dogs at the pool.”

One of Yuri’s eyebrows rose. “Dogs?”

“Yep!” Phichit laughed, knowing he had Yuri’s attention. “Dog days of summer means the pool is open to both people and dogs today.”

Yuri sighed and settled back against the cushions. “It’ll be packed…”

A moment of silence, then excited yips. Yuri turned to see Phichit holding up Vicchan and waving one paw. “But it’s too hot here,” he whined in a mock puppy voice. “I wanna play in the water!”

Yuri smiled. “That’s cheating…”

“Come on, you know Vicchan will love it. Besides, I’m already headed there with Hyun Ki. We’ll go and have fun, maybe flirt with some hot guys…”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “You’re not going to give up, are you?”

“Not until you agree to go with me.”

Yuri chuckled. “Ok, you win.”

“Really?” Phichit squealed. “That took way less convincing than I thought.”

“It’s too hot to argue,” Yuri muttered.

Phichit laughed, set Vicchan on the floor and hopped up. He pulled Yuri to his feet. “Come on then. Get your swim trunks!”

Yuri rolled his eyes at the exuberance of his best friend even as he followed his whims.

* * *

Victor knelt and scratched behind Makkachin’s ears, smiling at the way the poodle’s tongue lolled at the affection.

“Wanna go to the pool Makka?” Victor asked as he stood again.

Makkahin boofed in response, making Victor laugh.

“You’re gonna get to splash and play with other dogs. Does that sound fun?”

Makkachin boofed again and bounced as Victor grabbed the leash.

“Come on then!”

Victor clipped the leash to Makkachin’s collar and allowed the dog to tug him outside the building and down the street until they had to take a different turn to head to the pool.

The sounds of excited children and even more excited dogs filled the air as they approached. Makkachin barked in response before looking to Victor, silent question in her eyes.

“That’s right Makka!” Victor answered. “We’re going there!”

Another bark as Makkachin announced that she would soon be joining the others.

Victor paid and led Makkachin toward the changing room. He was rounding the corner to the lockers when he bumped into an angel with wide chocolate eyes.

“I’m sorry!” the angel said, even as he struggled to regain his balance.

Victor reached out and took his arm before he could fall, earning a grateful glance. “It’s my fault,” Victor replied. “I wasn’t paying attention.”

The angel blushed and shook his head. “No… no…”

Victor smiled and saw the toy poodle on the end of the leash. “Is this your dog?” he asked, kneeling.

“Y… yes?”

Victor held out his hand in introduction, allowing the dog to sniff him before scratching behind its ears. “What’s its name?”

“I… um… his name is Vicchan… I mean Victor… I mean… Victor is his name, but I call him Vicchan.”

Victor laughed. “That’s my name too, Victor that is.” He scratched behind his namesake’s ears again. “Nice to meet you Vicchan.” He looked up to the angel. “And what’s your name?”

Another adorable blush. “I… um… Yuri.”

Victor grinned. “Nice to meet you Yuri. As I already said, my name’s Victor, and this here is Makkachin.”

Yuri smiled softly and held his hand out for Makkachin to sniff. “Nice to meet you Makkachin.”

Victor noticed that Yuri’s hair was wet and droplets of water clung to his skin, but his swim trunks were dry, as if he’d just showered. “Just getting here?”

Yuri nodded.

Victor flashed his biggest smile. “I hope to see you both around while we’re here then.”

“Um… ok.”

Victor stood and watched as Yuri walked toward the pool, admiring the view of the back almost as much as that of the front.

Makkachin whined as Victor stood there.

“You’re right girl, let’s get ready.”

* * *

 

Yuri flopped into a chair at the shaded table Phichit had miraculously been able to get and took a deep breath.

Phichit raised his sunglasses and grinned. “I doubt you’re sunburnt so soon, which mean you were blushing. Spill.”

Yuri groaned. “No, cause you’ll just make things worse.”

Phichit moved around the table and draped his arms over Yuri’s shoulders. “You know I’ll figure it out eventually.”

Yuri sighed. “I just ran into somebody who has to be a supermodel in the changing room.”

“Oh?”

“He was gorgeous Phichit!”

“Point him out, I have to see.”

Yuri looked around and finally spotted Victor headed out from the changing rooms. “That’s him, silver hair.”

Phichit leaned farther over Yuri. “Hmm, not my type, but yeah, definitely good looking.”

Victor looked over and waved, smile wide before faltering slightly.

“You should go over there,” Phichit singsonged. “He’s interested.”

Yuri squirmed out from under Phichit’s arms. “He’s only interested in Vicchan.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Look. He’s got a poodle too.”

Phichit sighed and took a seat across the table, but Yuri couldn’t miss the mischievous look in his eyes.

“No Phichit.”

“What?” Phichit asked, batting his eyelashes.

“Whatever you’re thinking… no.”

Phichit grinned in a way Yuri knew meant trouble. “I won’t do anything, promise!”

* * *

Victor led Makkachin into the pool, and made sure she knew where the steps in the shallow end were. He then moved to sit on the side, watching her splash and play with the other big dogs. However he couldn’t keep his eyes from drifting over to Yuri and his… date?

The other man sharing his table had a husky sitting next to him, but it was his flamboyance that Victor couldn’t figure out. He kept leaning into Yuri’s space and touching his hand.

Yet Yuri seemed oblivious to the flirting.

The man with Yuri looked over, made eye contact with Victor, smiled and leaned in to say something to Yuri, fingers dancing along his arm.

Victor bristled. The man knew exactly what he was doing, and it was working.

Yuri stood and headed toward the food carts that were set up along one side of the large patio. Victor spied his chance. He glanced at Makkachin, playing happily, and made his way over. Soon he was standing behind Yuri in the line for popsicles.

“You should bring Vicchan to the water so he and Makkachin can play,” Victor said as they waited for the frozen treats.

Yuri looked up, another blush dusting his cheeks. “I… ok.”

“You should bring your… friend’s… husky too,” Victor added.

“Oh Hyun Ki doesn’t belong to Phichit,” Yuri said, answering the wrong unspoken question. “He’s just watching him for a friend.”

“Is that so?” Victor asked.

Yuri smiled and nodded. “He’s such a good dog that when Seung-gil asked he couldn’t refuse, even if Phichit prefers hamsters.”

“Hamsters?”

“Mm-hmm!” Yuri replied with a nod, then jumped as the person manning the cart called. “That’s me. I’ll bring Vicchan over in a bit.”

“I look forward to it,” Victor said with a smile.

* * *

“That looked promising!” Phichit said as Yuri handed over a popsicle. “Spill.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “He just wants me to take Vicchan to the water to play with his dog. Hyun Ki too. He’s not at all interested in me. I mean, why would he be?”

“Yuuuuuri,” Phichit whined. “Why don’t you listen to me? He’s interested in you.”

“Why would somebody that gorgeous even take a second glance at me? He could have anybody he wants.”

“Anybody except you it seems, cause you can’t tell when you’re being flirted with.”

“He wasn’t flirting,” Yuri countered with a sigh.

“So it was just coincidence that he was behind you in line?”

“It’s hot! You said so yourself. Isn’t that why you had me get popsicles?”

Phichit leaned across the table, scowl on his face. “Yuri, he only got up after watching you head to the food carts, and there was another cart closer to him. He got in line behind you on purpose.”

Yuri looked at where Vicchan was laying in the shade. “Can you blame him? Vicchan is adorable.”

“You’re hopeless, you know that?”

“Eat your popsicle before it melts.” Yuri retorted.

Yuri closed his eyes and relished the cold as he licked the cherry flavored treat. He hummed happily, mind drifting to Victor.

“Wondering what something else tastes like?” Phichit teased.

Yuri choked on air. “Phichit!” he glared.

Phichit laughed. “I wasn’t far off! Go over there Yuri. Let the dogs in the water and talk to him.”

Yuri sighed and stood. “Only because it’ll shut you up.”

Phichit laughed. “Have fun!”

* * *

Victor had found a lounge chair in the shade, and Makkachin had curled up beside him after swimming.

He was trying to eat his popsicle, but his eyes kept drifting across the pool to Yuri and the way his tongue darted out to lick at his flavored ice. He watched as his lips pinkened from the flavoring, and wondered if they’d taste like cherries too.

Victor yelped when something cold landed on his hand. He saw his own treat melting and scrambled to lick away the drips before they could fall off the bottom.

A couple minutes and a touch of brain freeze later he laid back on the lounge. He’d just closed his eyes to daydream about Yuri when he felt a shadow fall across him.

Victor opened his eyes and wondered if he was still daydreaming. Yuri stood beside him, Vicchan in his arms and the husky sitting beside him.

“Umm… hi,” Yuri said.

Victor grinned and sat up. “Hi!”

Yuri looked around and sat on the empty lounge next to Victor’s, squinting at the sun.

“Give me Vicchan,” Victor said, holding out his arms. “There’s enough shade if you pull the lounge closer.”

Yuri smiled and deposited the toy poodle in Victor’s arms. Victor was immediately assaulted with doggy kisses.

“I think I’ve been adopted,” Victor laughed. “I guess that means you’ll have to keep me.”

“Vicchan,” Yuri scolded as he sat on the moved lounge and held out his arms for the dog, “not everybody wants to be slobbered on meeting.”

Victor chuckled as he handed Vicchan back, unable to miss the bright color on Yuri’s cheeks. “It’s ok. I mean… Makka’s the same.”

Makkachin perked up at hearing her name, stood and padded over to Yuri. She sat and laid her head on his legs, eyes twitching up in a way that made it clear she was looking for scratches.

“See?” Victor asked.

Yuri angled Vicchan so he could properly meet Makkachin, even while using one hand to scratch behind the larger dog’s ears. The husky, Hyun Ki, laid down with a huff.

Victor smiled and reached out to pet the other dog. “You’ve not been forgotten.”

“Hyun Ki is spoiled,” Yuri said softly. “That’s why Phichit is dog sitting rather than him being boarded while his owner is out of town.”

“Nothing wrong with a spoiled dog,” Victor replied.

Yuri laughed, a sparkling sound that Victor immediately wanted more of. “No, I guess not.”

“So why did you name your dog Victor? Is that a common pet name in…?” Victor paused. “Japan, right?”

Yuri nodded. “Yes, Japan. And no. I named him after my favorite actor at the time.”

“I see.” Victor leaned in and scratching Vicchan’s ears again. “Do you wanna go swimming with Makkachin Vicchan?”

Vicchan yipped in response.

Victor laughed. “Come on, let’s get the dogs in the water.”

Yuri nodded and laughed again as Vicchan squirmed in his arms.

Makkachin and Hyun Ki trotted at their sides as they made their way to the pool before both taking off to race the last few meters and jump in.

Victor laughed as water splashed on him and Yuri. “They’re excited!” He looked over to Yuri and noticed the droplets of water glistening on his skin, he swallowed and wished the other man was even wetter.

“Too bad there are no toys for them to chase,” Yuri said, turning to smile. “I bet Vicchan would love to play fetch while swimming. He’s always so fast.”

“I bet Makkachin gets there faster,” Victor replied with a wink.

“Oh?” Yuri grinned. “You’re on.”

Victor smiled. “I know somebody who can bring us some floating toys.”

Yuri’s nodded. “Ok. You get the toys. I’ll be in the water with the pups.”

Victor watched as Yuri strode to the steps at the shallow end, then returned to where his things were.

A commotion from the pool caught Victor’s attention as he sat back down. He looked to see that Makkachin and Hyun Ki had teamed up to knock Yuri over into the water.

Water cascaded over Yuri’s shoulders and chest as he regained his footing, highlighting the toned torso with hints of softness at the waist.

Victor forgot what he was doing as he stared, finally shaking his head to clear the vision of perfection from his sight. He pulled his phone free, scrolled through his contacts and placed the call.

“Bonjour Victor,” a familiar voice purred as the call connected.

“Chris! It’s an emergency! I need you to buy me some floating pool toys, even better if they’re for dogs.”

Chris chuckled. “How exactly are pool toys an emergency?”

“There’s an angel here Chris!”

“Oh?”

“He’s beautiful and perfect.”

“Ok…” Chris trailed off.

“But there’s another man here flirting with him. I need to keep his attention on me instead.”

Chris roared with laughter. “So your emergency is that you have a rival for the object of your affection?”

“Yes!”

“I’ll do it, but only cause I need to see this,” Chris said after his laughter tapered off. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes or so?”

“Perfect! You’re a lifesaver Chris.”

“See you soon.”

* * *

Yuri stood in waist-deep water, watching as Vicchan paddled around him. Every so often his eyes drifted over to where Victor was on the phone.

A shadow fell over him, and Yuri turned to see Phichit standing on the deck behind him.

Yuri smiled and made his way over. He leaned against the pool wall, watching both the dogs and Victor as Phichit sat on the edge beside him.

“Do you have his phone number yet?” Phichit asked. “Is he calling to give you his?”

“Phichit, he’s not interested in me. He’s interested in Vicchan. And no, he’s calling a friend to bring some dog toys. We’re going to see who can fetch faster in the water, Vicchan or his Makkachin.”

“Yuuuuuuri,” Phichit whined, putting a hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “How much more obvious does he have to be?”

Yuri pushed up out of the water and sat on the side of the pool. Phichit immediately draped himself over his shoulders.

“Look at him Yuri.”

Yuri licked his lips, noticing the way Victor’s still-damp shorts outlined the muscles of his legs.

“You said yourself he looks like a model,” Phichit continued, “and I know you. You’re totally into him. And trust me, he’s into you. So go over there, give him your contact info and take yourself off the market.”

Yuri sighed.

“Fine,” Phichit said, leaning in closer as Victor hung up and started back. “I’m taking part in this competition too.”

“What?!?!” Yuri demanded.

“If he’s not interested he won’t care, right?”

“I… umm…”

Phichit smiled and stood. “It’s settled Yuri. I’m playing too.”

* * *

Victor felt his smile turn forced as he saw Phichit draped over Yuri at the side of the pool. He thought he’d finally managed to get Yuri’s attention solely on him, but as soon as his back was turned the other man cut in again.

He hoped Chris hurried with the toys. Maybe he could get him to run interference as well.

It wasn’t like Yuri was reciprocating the flirting anyway, so they couldn’t be a couple yet.

Victor took a deep breath and decided that it was the perfect time to see how they interacted up close while the dogs provided the cover for his excuse. He rounded the pool and waded in via the steps before walking over to where Yuri and Phichit sat. He leaned casually against the side of the pool.

“Is Makkachin behaving for you?”

Yuri smiled while Phichit studied him.

“She’s great. Her and Hyun Ki are having a blast.” Yuri replied.

Victor looked around the water. “Where’s Vicchan?”

Yuri smiled. “He’s in the shade behind Phichit.”

“Tuckered out already?” Victor teased, leaning in and noticing the drops of water collecting on Yuri’s hair. “Are you sure he’s up for competition?”

Yuri grinned. “He’s just prepping.”

“Speaking of this fetch competition,” Phichit said. “I’m in. Hyun Ki will beat both of ya’ll’s dogs.”

Victor’s head snapped up, and Phichit grinned wickedly at him.

_So that’s how it’s going to be, is it?_ Victor thought. He smiled back. “The more the merrier!”

Phichit’s grin widened. “Great! So when will your friend be here with toys?”

“Soon,” Victor replied.

“What do I get if I win?” Phichit asked.

“What!” Yuri cried.

“I know!” Phichit said. “If I win, Yuri has to do any one thing I say!”

“Phichit!” Yuri whined.

Victor grinned. “Ok, I guess that means if I win, you have to do what I say.”

Phichit laughed. “Deal. Yuri, if you win you get to boss around… um…”

Victor held out his hand. “Victor Nikiforov.”

“Phichit Chulanont,” the other man said, returning the gesture.

Yuri sighed. “Can’t we do something less extreme… like maybe whoever wins gets their choice from the food carts?”

“Nope!” Phichit said. “We’ve already agreed.”

Yuri scowled and pulled his legs from the water. “Fine. I’ll just have to win then.”

“That’s the spirit!” Phichit said.

“I’m going to find a stick or something,” Yuri said, looking around. “Let Vicchan practice before the toys get here.”

“Why don’t we all agree to a short practice session before we do this?” Victor offered, which earned him a smile from Yuri.

“Ok!” Phichit cheered. “More time for you both to concede after getting a peek at Hyun Ki’s skills.”

* * *

Victor spied Chris coming out from the changing rooms with a plastic bag and waved his friend over. “Chris!”

“Bonjour Victor,” Chris purred as he approached. “Going to introduce me to your new friends?”

Victor laughed. “This is Yuri,” he said, motioning. “And that’s Phichit.” Victor paused. “Yuri, Phichit, this is Christophe Giacometti.”

“A pleasure,” Chris said, shaking both their hands. “And you can call me Chris.”

“Nice to meet you Chris!” Phichit said. “And this here is the winner of today’s game, Hyun Ki. I’m watching him for a friend.”

“This is Vicchan,” Yuri said.

Victor noticed the way Chris’s mouth quirked at the ends as he reached over to pet each dog in turn.

Chris dug in the bag and produced several packages of floating toys. “Here you are Victor.” He looked at the pool. “The deep end looks to be emptier, but have you informed the lifeguard that you’ll be playing fetch in the water?”

“Um… no?” Victor replied with a laugh, glancing over at where she sat.   

Chris sighed. “I’ll go talk to her.”

Victor sorted through the toys until he found a pack of multicolored floating tubes. He opened it and handed one toy each to Yuri and Phichit. “Once Chris gets back we get a half hour to rest and practice, then we do this?”

“Ok.” Yuri nodded.

“Sounds good!” Phichit cheered.

Chris strolled back, smile on his face. “The lifeguard is cool with it, but she wants to open up the game to more people.”

Yuri sighed.

“We don’t have to do this you know,” Victor said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We can call it off and just have fun.”

Yuri’s eyes narrowed and he smirked. “And not show you how good Vicchan is? Forget it.”

Victor grinned. “You just want to boss me around.”

The blush that spread over Yuri’s cheeks made the teasing immediately worth it.

“So are we ready?” Chris asked.

Victor shook his head. “We’re going to practice for half an hour first.”

“Ok,” Chris declared, draping himself over Victor’s shoulders. “Everybody off to their corner to train then.”

Yuri and Phichit waved as Victor lead Chris back to the lounge chairs to set his stuff down.

“So which of those cuties are you after?”

Victor smiled. “Yuri.”

“With the poodle?”

“Mm-hmm.” Victor held out the floating stick for Makkachin to sniff. “What do I owe you?”

“I was gonna ask for dinner, but I think I’d rather you get me Phichit’s phone number.”

Victor glanced at Chris. “Really? But he’s all over Yuri.”

“I didn’t see that, but I can soothe a broken heart.”

“You’re horrible…” Victor replied, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t get the feeling he’d be heartbroken though.”

“You haven’t seen him obviously flirting for the past hour, and he knows it’s making me jealous.”

Chris hummed, a smile playing on his lips.

“Care to share?” Victor asked.

“Not right now.” Chris paused with a chuckle. “Got sunscreen?”

“Yes?”

“Lotion me up. I didn’t have time to put any on before I came.”

“Ok.” Victor patted the lounge in front of him and grabbed the bottle, frowning when he realized how close to empty it was. He turned it upside-down and started shaking it, eyes drifting to where Yuri and Phichit were standing at the edge of the pool.

“Practicing for later?” Chris teased.

A handful of lotion exploded across Victor’s hand as he squeezed the bottle in shock. “Chris!”

Chris laughed and looked over his shoulder. “End result looks about the same too.”

Victor smeared the lotion across Chris’s back.

“Cold!” Chris protested with a laugh.

“You deserve it,” Victor replied as he rubbed it in, eyes drawn to Yuri, wet again as he tread water.

* * *

The blue stick arced high in the air, and Vicchan was off with a series of excited yips, first splashing into the water then paddling over as fast as he could.

“Good boy!” Yuri cheered as the poodle grabbed the stick. He leaned over and patted his knees. “Now bring it back.”

Vicchan swam back and Yuri lifted him out of the water just in time to be splashed as Hyun Ki leaped in.

“You did that on purpose,” Yuri accused, glaring at Phichit.

Phichit grinned and made a show of glancing over where Victor was in conversation with Chris. “Of course I did!” he replied with a laugh. “Gotta give your future boyfriend a bit of a tease.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, then noticed Chris glancing their way. He smirked and pushed Phichit into the water.

“Hey!” Phichit sputtered as he breached the surface.

“Just doing you a favor,” Yuri teased as Hyun Ki thought it was a new game and tried to climb on Phichit.

“What does that mean?” Phichit laughed as he tried to fend off the husky.

“Just that I noticed you looking as soon as Chris showed up.”

“What of it? He’s good looking!”

Yuri held out his hand to help Phichit from the pool, but found himself pulled in instead.

“What was that for?” Yuri cried as he gasped for breath.

“Returning the favor,” Phichit replied. “Gotta let Victor see the goods after all.”

Yuri blushed, and looked over. He watched Victor spreading lotion across Chris’s back.

Phichit swam over. “Wishing that could be you?”

Yuri spun. “I… uh… of course not!” He swam to the side and pulled himself out of the water.

Phichit laughed and pulled himself onto the deck. He immediately draped himself over Yuri. “Can’t fool me. I could see you daydreaming about that being you.”

Yuri slumped under Phichit’s weight.

“Just think Yuri,” Phichit said. “Double dates. You and Victor, me and Chris.”

Yuri sighed. “Give up Phichit. There’s no way a man that good looking is single. He’s just interested in Vicchan. I’ll help you get Chris though.”

“At least that’s something,” Phichit said.

“Wanna get something cold to drink before we do this?” Yuri asked.

Phichit nodded. “Sure.”

Phichit helped Hyun Ki from the water, then they walked over to a soda stand.  

“Any hints on what you’ll have me do if you win?” Yuri asked.

“Nope!” Phichit replied. “Nothing bad though.”

“That worries me even more.”

Phichit laughed and hugged Yuri. “I promise, you’ll like it.”

Yuri sighed and squirmed out from under Phichit. “Why are you all over me today?”

“Can’t I hug my best friend?” Phichit asked, fake innocent tone to his voice.

Yuri narrowed his eyes before they flew open again. “Phichit!”

“What?” Phichit batted his eyelashes.

“You’re doing it on purpose!”

“Guilty!” Phichit laughed.

Yuri groaned. “I’m gonna tell him.”

“Why? I thought he wasn’t interested.”

“I… um… well…”

“Give up Yuri, you know you’re hoping.”

Yuri looked over at Victor and sighed. “Do you blame me?”

“Of course not.”

“I should tell him though… Just in case.”

“Wait?” Phichit asked.

“Why?”

“Cause I’m adorable?” Phichit grinned. “Wait until after the competition. Ok?”

Yuri sighed. “Fine. But you’re treating me to katsudon.”

“Deal.”

Victor caught Yuri staring and waved.

Yuri felt a bush creep over his cheeks, then Victor and Chris were walking toward them.

“Ready?” Victor asked, smiling softly.

Yuri nodded. “Ready.”

“Ready to kick both of your asses!” Phichit cheered.

Chris chuckled. “I’ll let the lifeguard know, and we’ll give others a few minutes to join in.”

* * *

Victor watched Chris walk away before turning back to Yuri, and Phichit, who was draped over the other man again. They’d moved a couple meters away after Chris left.

Victor knelt by Makkachin and scratched behind the wet dog’s ears. “Ok Makka, you like Yuri and Vicchan, right?”

Makkachin huffed an agreement.

“Ok. You need to win then. Show them how great you are, and… and help me get Phichit out of the way for a few hours.”

A shrill whistle pierced the air and Victor looked to see the lifeguard standing on her platform. She waited a minute then yelled, “We’re going to have a competition in the deep end to see whose dog can fetch the fastest. I’ve talked to the managers and the winner will get two free passes to the pool. The second and third place prizes are being provided by the slushie stand. Anybody who wants to participate, go to the deep end. We’ll see how many rounds we need once we have a head count.”

She climbed down and another lifeguard took her place. She then walked over with Chris, a small group of people and dogs in their wake.

Victor stood and walked over to stand by Yuri and Phichit.

“Hello everybody,” the lifeguard said as soon as everybody had gathered. “I’m Sara, and this is Chris. We’ll be the referees. Here are the rules. Each dog will go after their own floating stick, that way smaller dogs don’t risk injury from all of them going after one. We’ll go in heats of four to keep things from getting crowded. When I blow my whistle owners will throw the toy. The first dog to retrieve it and return will be the winner.”

She paused and looked around. “Perfect. It looks like we have enough for four heats. So the four winners will face off in the final round.”

“I’ll be standing a little bit down the side,” Chris said. “All sticks must go past me to qualify. I’ll also be looking for dogs jumping the gun. You’re allowed one false start before being disqualified. Understood?”

Nods from the assembled people.

“I guess if I want to really beat you two, we need to be in different heats,” Victor said.

“You’re just scared of losing in the first round,” Phichit teased.

“Be nice Phichit,” Yuri chided.

Phichit pouted, a look that Victor immediately decided was dangerous.

Chris walked over to end the argument. “Phichit, you’re in heat one. Yuri, two and Victor you’re in four.”

Victor nodded and took Makkachin off to the side to watch.

Phichit easily won the first heat, while Yuri just managed the second. A little girl with a great dane as big as she was won the third, then it was Victor and Makkachin’s turn.

“Ok Makka,” Victor said as they waited by the pool’s edge. “You got this.”

Makkachin quivered with excitement as Victor held the colored stick above his head.

The whistle sounded and the pink stick arced high in the air. Makkachin leapt into the water and paddled to it, easily retrieving it before any of the other dogs. She turned, headed back, and was shaking off the water as the other dogs reached the wall.

A small crowd had gathered to watch the final round, and Victor lined up with the others, the little girl between him and Yuri.

Victor glared at Chris, knowing his friend had assigned him the fourth heat for a reason.

Chris smiled in return.

The whistle sounded, and Victor realized that while he was scowling at Chris, the rest of the participants had been getting ready. He threw the toy, but knew as soon as it left his hand that he’d been too late.

Hyun Ki was the fastest, followed by the little girl’s great dane. Victor cast Yuri a soft smile when he realized that the other man had been distracted as well.

Then the dogs were swimming back. Except Makkachin. Victor sighed as Makkachin swam to Chris instead and offered him the toy.

“Victor and Makkachin are disqualified,” Chris said with a laugh as he tossed the toy back into the water, Makkachin barking happily as she chased after it.

Victor laughed. He looked over to see Hyun Ki shaking off the water while the girl retrieved the toy from the great dane. Vicchan paddled over and Yuri lifted him from the water.

Sara walked over to Phichit. “We have a winner! Phichit and Hyun Ki. Mila and Georgi are our second place finalists, while Yuri and Vicchan are third.”

Victor sighed as Chris rounded the pool, Makkachin happily trotting at his side.

“Sorry,” Chris said.

“No you’re not,” Victor retorted. “You distracted me on purpose.”

“Maybe just a bit,” Chris laughed.

Victor congratulated Mila and Georgi before the girl took the dog over to claim her slushies.

“Sorry you got disqualified,’ Yuri said as Victor approached.

Victor smiled. “The dangers of your best friend being one the referees. She just wanted to play with Chris.”

Yuri smiled.  

Victor turned to Phichit. “Congrats.”

Phichit grinned. “I told you Hyun Ki would win.”

Victor patted his leg. “Come on Makka.”

“Wait,” Phichit said. “We had a bet!”

Victor blinked. “Yes. If you won you got to order Yuri to do one thing.”

Phichit nodded. “Exactly! Don’t you want to know what that is?”

_Not really…_

Victor put on a smile. “Sure.”

Phichit’s grin widened. “Good! Yuri, I order you to…”

Victor held his breath.

“Ask Victor on a date!”

“What?” Yuri squeaked.

“What?” Victor asked, dumbfounded.

Chris laughed beside them.

“You heard me,” Phichit replied, crossing his arms. “I order you to ask Victor on a date. He can refuse of course, if he wants. But this is what I want you to do.”

VIctor’s eyes tracked from the blush spreading across Yuri’s cheeks, to Phichit’s wicked smirk, and back.

Yuri closed the distance between them, fidgeting. “I… um… Victor?”

“Yes?”

“Would… would you go on a date with me?”

Victor smiled. “Do _you_ want to go on a date with me?”

Yuri’s blush spread to his ears as he nodded.

“Then I’d be happy to go on a date with you.”

“Really?”

Victor laughed. “I’ve been wanting to ask you all day, but I thought you were with Phichit.”

“Come on Chris,” Phichit said, pulling on the other man’s arm. “Let’s leave these two alone.”

Chris chuckled, mirth in his eyes as he looked down at Phichit. “Sounds like a plan.”

Victor watched Chris slide an arm across Phichit’s shoulders as they walked away. “They move fast.”

Yuri looked over and giggled. “They look good together.”

Victor smiled and took Yuri’s hands. “You sure this is what you want?”

Yuri nodded.

“Can I take you to dinner tonight then?”

Yuri’s adorable blush spread across his face again. “Of course.”

Victor tugged Yuri into his arms, relishing the way the other man seemed to fit perfectly into his embrace. “Let’s start our date now then. We’ll use your free slushies to talk, then after we take the dogs home and clean up we’ll continue with dinner.”

Yuri smiled. “Ok.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Happy summer!
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


End file.
